What Fate May Hold
by Oliver Wood
Summary: When a mysterious young man sweeps Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of Hogwarts, Harry will learn the truth about his past, the young man's shocking history, and...who he really is. Rated PG13 for language and mild violence. May up to R later. Read and Rev


bDisclaimer:/b I do not have any copyrights to any of the characters in this story, nor are they the products of my own imagination, with the exception of Rory Ravenclaw and Britain Anderson. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are the brilliant creations of one J.K. Rowling. Just a note (  
  
  
  
"Fancy meeting you here, Rory," the old man said. His voice was low, almost a whisper, and his features glowed with the light of the candle he held-the only light in the long, dark corridor. His half-moon spectacles and long, crooked nose cast strange shadows upon the stone walls, and his silver beard and hair, both almost touching the floor, flowed with the elegance and mystery that was Professor Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah," the young Rory said, "Professor. Just the man I was looking for." He whispered, knowing how risky it was to be seen in Hogwarts. If anybody else were to see him, his life would be an absolute wreck. "I think we both know what I'm here for?"  
  
A long silence fell over the two. Dumbledore was contemplating whether or not he wanted to entertain Rory. He did indeed know why Rory was there. It was an agreement that was formed almost 16 years ago that brought the wizard back to Dumbledore. He began thinking about that night, all those years ago. He could remember it as clearly and vividly as he could dinner, just hours before. Those were dark times. Dangerous times. Much like the current situation.  
  
"Albus," Rory began. His deep blue, piercing eyes began gazing at the old man. His hair, black as coal, sticking up in very short, unorganized spikes made him look somewhat like a porcupine. His fair skin, perfectly straight, white teeth, made him look ghostly. "Albus Dumbledore, talk to me."  
  
"Lets go into my office," is all Dumbledore could get out. "It's a bit more private."  
  
"Fine," Rory said. "Anything you want." Dumbledore turned to the statue, mumbled the new password ("butter finger"), and they began the long ascent up the stairs. Dumbledore walked slowly, having a hard time making the walk. He had a bit of a cold, but his health was not very good to start with. Rory, on the other hand, had no problem scaling the enormous staircase. He was a skinny boy, but had finely toned abs and pecs. His arms, however, were only vaguely muscular.  
  
"So, Rory, how have you been? You look good," Dumbledore began. He was beating around the bush, trying to buy himself enough time to figure out how he was going to handle the situation. They walked into the office. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and motioned for Rory to follow his lead. Rory obliged. The window was wide open, allowing the full moon to shine in, brightly, in all its beauty and mystique.  
  
"I'm fine, Professor. I had a bit of a cold a week or so ago, but I must say I have recovered nicely," Rory said. Dumbledore could tell he was getting annoyed, and knew Rory knew what he was doing all too well. "That's good," he said, "how is Britain?"  
  
"Britain is fine," Rory said, with a smile. "He sends his hellos and told me to tell you to pop in for a visit any time you please."  
  
"Oh, I plan on it, just as soon as things around here calm down. I don't know if you've heard, but-"  
  
"I've heard, Albus," the younger boy began. "I know everything. I know that Voldemort is back. I know that Diggory was killed. I know everything, Albus. Everything."  
  
"Yes, of course you do. Look, Rory, I'm not sure that its time. I know that James and Lily wanted you to.well.I'm just not sure that I'm ready to let it happen. These times are very risky, very dangerous. Voldemort's spies lurk around every corner in every town. There is nowhere safe left except Hogwarts. And, well, I would feel much better if Harry was with me. You know, so I could keep an eye on things?"  
  
"Just say it, Albus," Rory said, a bit offended, raising the tone of his voice in aggravation. "Just say 'Rory, I don't trust the boy with you. Rory, I don't think you're capable of doing what was trusted to you to do'."  
  
"Its not that," Dumbledore began, a bit annoyed that this young kid would talk to him in that way. He may have been a nice old man, but Dumbledore did not like young kids talking back to their elders. But, then again, he thought, he isn't really Rory's elder. "Rory, look.you're circumstances are hard enough as it is. You and I both know that you alone being out and about in the wizarding world is dangerous enough. But to have Harry Potter with you? Rory, that spells doom for the both of you. Voldemort wants you dead almost as much as he wants Harry dead."  
  
"Albus, please! You know that there is only one way I can be killed, and I don't believe that Voldemort knows how to do that, anyway." Rory was clearly getting extremely annoyed.  
  
"Look, is it really time anyway, Rory?"  
  
"The boy is 17 years old now. It's the age I was instructed to take him with me."  
  
"You're only 17, too, Rory." Dumbledore looked at the boy, hoping that maybe he struck a chord with him. He knew it was a long shot, though.  
  
"Albus, get real. I'm 17 by appearance. But in reality, we both know I'm much older than that. And this is my job. James and Lily-"  
  
"James and Lily what, Rory? James and Lily what? They told you to take their son away from the only secure place in the world, the only home he's ever really known? They told you to take him away from his friends and the only people who have ever really loved him, so that he can take a chance at being killed? Is that what they told you?"  
  
"No, Albus!" he stood up, screaming. "That's not what they said at all! They told me to take their little boy, when he is 17, with me and teach him the way things are! They told me to take Harry and show him the truth of who he is and explain to him why his life is the way it is! They knew back then what I know now: I'm the only way Harry will ever understand what happened 17 years ago, and I'm the only way that Harry will every understand the complexity of the events that engulf his life right now! And I am the only one who will ever be able to explain to Harry how great his destiny really is! It's me, Albus, that he needs to be with now! It's me, not you! I may not be the great Albus Dumbledore, but I am the one Lily and James Potter entrusted to take their son when he turned 17, and I am more than capable of taking care of him and myself! The boy turns 17 today, and when he comes to Hogwarts in a month, I expect to be able to take him with me!"  
  
"Albus," a female voice said, coming from behind the office door. "Albus, what is going on in there? Is everything alright?"  
  
"Everything is fine, Professor McGonnagall. I'm just having a friendly disagreement with myself. Please, go back to sleep," he said.  
  
"Albus, is something the matter?" She asked again.  
  
"Fine, Minerva. Go back to bed. We've got a big day tomorrow, planning classes, etcetera."  
  
"Alright," she said, reluctantly leaving. "Good night, Albus."  
  
"Good night, Minerva. Sweet dreams," he said. Then, turning back to where Rory was standing, "Now, Rory, back to where we were."  
  
But there was no boy there. Dumbledore looked out the window, up at the moon. He saw an eagle flying around in the distance, and heard its lonely cry echo. He let out a little sigh as he watched it fly off into the night. He sat back down, began to twiddle his thumbs, thinking about what had just occurred in his office. Was it time? He knew that it was what Lily and James had wanted, but he just didn't feel right about it. As much as he knew it was something Harry needed, something didn't sit right with him. Something made him uneasy about the entire situation.  
  
He glanced down at his desk and noticed a note that was lying there. He picked it up and began reading it.  
  
IProfessor,  
  
I will be back on 1 September to get the boy, with or without your approval. However, I am hoping that by then you will have come to your senses and realize that this is for the best. Explain nothing to him. That's my job. Just make sure he knows that he's going to be with a friend, and make sure he packs warm clothing.  
  
-Rory Ravenclaw/I  
  
Dumbledore sighed again. "Rory," he said, a hint of desperation in his voice, "you're just as difficult and stubborn as ever." 


End file.
